Pumpkin Juice
by coulditbeemily
Summary: A Neville Longbottom One Shot


**"Pumpkin Juice"**

Hungrily I dipped the golden knife into the pot of Hogwart's delicious strawberry jam as I sat at the Ravenclaw table. Spreading it a cross a slice of toast I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"I believe you might want to borrow this for the Potion's homework you didn't do last night" Hermione Granger said coolly, raising a knowing eyebrow at me. Most people who know Hermione, one of my best friends, knows that she's like the angel to my devil; basically she's the one who keeps me from getting into too much trouble, and unfortunately this means she always pesters me about my homework.

"Hermione, how many times have we been through this, I don't do homework," I politely told her, setting down the knife. It's true though, I really don't bother with it. It's not like I can't do it, or it's too hard, homework just bores me. And I'm the type of girl who tries to avoid the boring things in life by embracing the fun it has to offer.

"Well maybe you should start. Soon you won't be able to rely on the class lessons to help you past the tests," She lectured, still offering me the book. Smiling, I rolled my eyes.

Just then Luna Lovegood sat down at the table, smiling at me and Hermione. "Good morning Katy, Hermione."

"Luna, how do you go about not letting Katy do her homework every night? It must drive you crazy?" Hermione questioned sharply, as if my defiance to homework was Luna's fault.

"Oh, I tell her to do it but then she says that she doesn't want to. Did you know that when bears give birth during hibernation they don't wake up?" She said dreamily like always. I swear Luna's head was always in a different place.

"So you just give up? You don't even try!" Hermione cried outraged.

But before Luna could answer someone from the Gryffindor table turned around and called, "Hey Hermione."

"What Neville, I'm a little busy," She sighed, moving the Potions book to her side. Without meaning too I blushed, knowing that my wizard life-long crush was sitting right behind me. He was just so quiet and the way he forgot everything was so cute, who couldn't help but like him?

"Well Harry wanted to-" Neville never got to finish his sentence because Seamus Finnigan, who was sitting at his right, bumped his elbow into Neville's cup, sending the pumpkin juice inside of it, all over me. Hermione let out a small gasp and covered her mouth while Luna just let a little "Oh dear…" escape from her lips.

In shock, my mouth was slightly parted open, as I stared wide-eyed at my drenched Ravenclaw robes. "Oh no, I… Katy I'm soo sorry. I didn't mean- it was an…" Neville stuttered, staring at me wide-eyed in terror.

"It-its okay Neville. I suppose I have to go change now," I muttered, avoiding eye contact. No matter how hard I try, I'm always too shy to look him in the eye. Any other guy I could look in the eye besides him, and I don't know why.

"I'll come with you!" Neville said hastily, standing up with me. I heard Dean Thomas, Seamus, and Ron all snigger from their spots on the table. Neville's face turned as bright as a tomato, "I mean, I'll walk you too the Common Room."

Shrugging my shoulders I smiled and started to walk away, Neville following a step or two behind me. Fred and George Weasley yelled, "Go Neville!" as we walked past them.

"What was that about?" I asked curious.

"Oh, um, you know them. Always joking." He flustered back quietly.

We made our way awkwardly out the Hall Doors, the silence in between us unnecessary. There could be so many things I could say right now! But can I think of anything; no, of course not! Finally I thought of something.

"It's not your fault," I blurted out before I changed my mind. Honestly I'm never this shy, I'm usually bubbly and smiling, but it's just something about Neville.

"What?" He questioned, confused.

Taking a deep breath I looked at him, "For spilling pumpkin juice all over me, it's really not your fault."

He smiled at me, a sideways smirk that pinned the left side up his lips back. "Thanks. Usually people blame things on me all the time. I suppose it's because maybe they all know I won't stand up for myself, and they're right."

I looked in his eyes and say hurt pooling in them, "Then why do you let them do it? Why don't you stand up for yourself?"

He shrugged his shoulders and looked at the ground, "Perhaps it's because they're my friends I guess. Why didn't you stand up for yourself when Hermione was trying to shove that book in your hands?"

"What are you talking about? I did, I told her I didn't do my homework," I giggled slightly, feeling a huge weight lift off my chest now that we got started talking.

"Yes, but you didn't tell her off, you just told her why, and every day she tries and tries again to get you to do it."

I thought about this for a short second, "But she's my friend I can't… Oh." I finally got what he was saying. Neville couldn't say anything because he would lose his friends, just like how I couldn't get Hermione to stop bugging me with homework because I was afraid we wouldn't be friends anymore.

"That's what I thought, it's just life I suppose." We rounded one more corner and was soon at the staircase leading to the Ravenclaw Common Room.

Turning around, I flashed him a smile, "I'm glad you walked me here Neville, I loved talking with you."

His ears turned bright pink, "I liked talking with you too! Do you think we could maybe do it more often?"

"Of course," you smiled, pleased with yourself, "Anytime."


End file.
